Demon
by Naruto3110
Summary: Naruto learned of the kyuubi at a young age and now is set on revenge on konoha. naruhina
1. A Shattered Dream

**Ch.1 A Shattered Dream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" a teary eyed boy yelled as he was being beaten by numerous villagers in a dark alleyway.

"WHY?" an angry villager replied. " I'll tell you why!"

"It's because YOU are the nine tailed fox that attacked the village 5 years ago and it is YOU who killed MY daughter along with many other people!"

"What? I d-dont remember...I-I didnt...w-what are you talking about!"

"Don't you get it! You're a demon! You'll never be accepted!NEVER!"

At that exact moment it hit the boy. This is why everyone looked at him like that, this is why he was shunned, beaten, and almost KILLED! This is why he was so….hated and it was at this exact moment that he realized that he would never gain respect, he would never be loved, and he could never become Hokage.

At first he was sad but then he heard the words of the villagers in his head _'die demon!' 'monster!' 'kyuubi brat!' _and then it all changed to pure rage and anger. How dare they treat him this way! He was still human, he had feelings! Just then a villager was about to swing a spiked bat at him when a hand suddenly it caught in mid air. The hand surrounded with red chakra and equipped with claws suddenly shattered the bat. The villagers stepped back in fear when they saw two red bloodshot eyes glaring back at them.

"Kill him! He's let the demon out!" one villager yelled. It was at that moment when the he decided to run. As the small boy ran through the streets he thought _'they shattered and destroyed my hopes and dreams and now I'm going to destroy them!'_

This is my first fan fic so please review. Construtive criticism is allowed but please dont flame.


	2. The Boy Who Never Smiles

**Ch. 2 The Boy That Never Smiles**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A 12 year old boy wearing an orange sweatshirt and pants slowly walked toward the academy after his routinely early morning training. He hated the color orange but couldn't afford to buy anything else with the little money the hokage gave him. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond ignored the cold hateful stares of the adults as he neared the academy and made his way to his class. When he entered the classroom he took a seat next to a timid, midnight blue haired girl and closed his eyes to think. He didn't know much about her only that her name was Hinata, she was quiet, wasn't part of the sasuke fan club, and had never done anything wrong to him. Because of this she had earn a spot on his 'not to kill list'which only included Iruka, The 3rd Hokage and her.

A few minutes later Iruka entered the class room and said " Okay everyone we're going to review the Henge jutsu." "First up, Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy slowly made his way up to the front of the class ignoring the squealing fan girls and transformed into Iruka. "Very good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked to the front of the class, transformed perfectly into Iruka and walked back to his seat. "Nice job, Next Sakura Haruno."

This was no surprise to anyone since Naruto was the 2nd best student in the class and also the most feared. He would be number one if he actually tried but found the academy a waste of his time. Why the blue-eyed boy was the most feared was because what he did to a boy 2 years ago.

_It was the second week of school and they were having one on one sparring matches. Some cocky brown haired kid thought Naruto was just a joke and continuously made fun of his whisker scars. Sadly for the boy he had to spar with Naruto and as soon as the match began he was dangling in the air with Naruto clutching his throat, but that wasn't what caused the most fear, it was his eyes. Those cold hard eyes were full of hatred and an enormous amount of killing intent. It felt like he was being rip limb by limb, and all he wanted to do was die. Then Naruto said in a cold monotone voice " Not so tough now are we?" and dropped him._

_Everyone watched in shock as the boy was on the ground trembling his eyes wide open. They were pale and it looked like he'd just witnessed thousands of people dieing. The next day the brown haired boy did not return. Iruka told the class he was at home sick but everyone knew he was actually at the mental hospital and didn't return until a week later. He was no longer loud or obnoxious instead he was always nervous and trembling taking quick glances at Naruto every once and a while. After that no one even got near Naruto. _

Naruto had earn the title as the coldest most feared and probably the strongest person in the academy. He didnt have a single friend but that didn't matter to him, it was better that way. Friends would only hold him back and slow down his revenge, but the thing that got most people was that he never smiled.


	3. Friends?

Friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Today was like any other day to Naruto. He woke up, walked to the academy ignoring the cold stares of the villagers, and scared everyone in his class shitless. As he sat there listening to Iruka giving another boring lecture on chakra he heard a familiar dark voice.

" **Hello, kit" bellowed the kyuubi.**

'What the hell do you want with me, you bastard." Replied a pissed Naruto.

"**What can't a demon speak to his container once in awhile."**

"No." answered Naruto in his same cold monotone voice.

"**I see, well then I guess you don't need my help with your revenge." The Kyuubi said expecting Naruto to beg for his forgiveness. To his surprise his reaction was the exact opposite.**

"It doesn't matter I don't need you." The blond said to the kyuubi's surprise. " After I destroy this pitiful excuse for a village I will kill myself thus completing my final goal of destroying you."

" **Kit, you know your insane right?"**

For the first time the since the incident the demon saw Naruto smile as he replied except for the fact that it was an insane, evil smirk, but a smile never the less. "I know, I know."

The class had been starring at Naruto for the last 10 minutes watching him talk to himself and suddenly smile one of the most evil, insane smirks they had ever seen! They all thought the same thing _'Naruto's insane!.'_

He suddenly realized the class was starring at him. _'Damn, I spoke to the kyuubi out loud AGAIN!' _he thought to himself ignoring the demon lord laughing in the back of his head.

Suddenly the bell rang and the class began exiting the class for lunch forgetting about the blonds display.

As he headed for his usual spot under a shady tree to eat the only thing he remotely liked, ramen( of course), he noticed a group of girls surrounding a smaller midnight blue haired girl wearing a beige jacket.

" Look what you did you idiot!" Screamed one of the girls as she held out a piece of paper with a large C- on it!"

" Yea!" said another girl ,"When we told you to do our homework we were expecting at least a B!"

"I-I didn't…d-do…" the girl stuttered trying to explain but was quickly interrupted when she was slapped by the girl to her right sending hinata to the floor. "Shut up you little bitch! You may be the Hyuuga heir, but your still a stupid little weakling." Yelled the girl.

As Naruto watched he saw flashes of his past of him being beaten up for things he didn't do zoom through his mind. The blond saw himself in the place of the girl and was suddenly filled with rage ready to kill anything on site. Then he saw one of the girls pull back her fist ready to punch.

Hinata cowered in fear, closing her eyes, and braced herself for the punch being thrown at her but it never came. When she looked up she was full of shock. She was facing Naruto's back as he held the punch meant to hit her face. The girl who had thrown it was contorting her face obviously in pain as she slowly kneeled to the floor while trying to break out of the 'demon boy's' grip. The girls that had previously surrounded her were taking small steps back in fear.

Then one of the braver girls finally stuttered "W-why a-are you h-helping her."

He quickly recognized her as Ino Yamanaka. He let go of the other girls hand letting her fall to the ground clutching her broken hand and without looking at her he replied ," I just don't like to see people be mistreated by cold hearted bitches like you." Before Ino could respond he continued." If you value your life then you will leave….NOW!" The girls quickly fled leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

Suddenly the shy girl said with a blush," T-Thank you..for h-helping me."

"Hn." Was all the boy said as he was about to leave when suddenly he heard the girl speak again.

"W-would y-you like to e-eat l-lunch…w-we me." The blue haired girl whispered, the last part barely audible to the human ear.

The blue eyed boy's first instincts told him to say no but something was stopping him, and he slowly sat down and ate his ramen without a word.

After an awkward silence hinata finally spoke up again with a light blush. " D-does m-mean we're…… friends. After a short pause he finally responded.

"Friends are pointless, and will only hold me back. I don't need nor want any."

The girls head sunk, her silky hair covering her eyes, as she was trying to hold back tears.

'_I thought I finally made a friend' _the girl thought to herself sadly.

Then the blond spoke again in a softer tone, " I prefer the term…acquaintance."

Hinata suddenly looked up at him with a mixture of disbelief and pure happiness in her eyes, and suddenly jumped on him hugging the boy. As she hugged him Naruto felt a feeling that he hadn't ever felt before in his life, he felt somewhat happy and ALMOST smiled. He also couldn't help but like the feel of the girl on him. Her skin was so soft and hair so silky but he quickly shook all thought out of his head as he heard that same dark voice.

"**It seems kit has found a mate." The kyuubi said in a mocking tone.**

"Shut up you damn fox! She is only an acquaintance and will never be anything more!" he yelled back at the king of demons.

"**Sure whatever you say, kit. Whatever you say." And at that the demon retreated back into the back part of Nartuo's mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It had been three weeks since Naruto had befriended Hinata and was the day of the genin exams. As Naruto entered the class he took his usual seat next to Hinata and closed his eyes to think.

'_Damn, I don't want to become a ninja for this pitiful village! I want to destroy it not help it!' _

"**HAHAHAHA! Foolish boy, you won't be destroying this village anytime soon! You cant't even beat a chunin much less anbu lead by the hokage!" bellowed the Kyuubi.**

' _Shut up you damn fox! That's why I'm becoming a ninja, to get the skills needed to destroy this village. Plus, if I can get the villagers to trust me it will make crushing this place much easier.' The 12 year old angrily replied. _

"**Ha! That will take years to complete! You really are stupid!" **

Before the blond could respond he was suddenly brought back to reality by the voice of his teacher, Iruka.

"Ok class, when your name is called please come to the front of the class and demonstrate the clone jutsu." "First up, Nara Shikamaru!" announced their brown haired teacher.

Said boy slowly walked up to the front of the class, hands in his pockets, while muttering something about how troublesome school was. He made the correct hand seal and yelled, "Clone jutsu!" suddenly there were 4 Shikamarus lazily standing before the class. "Nice job, next Uzumaki Naruto!" said Iruka as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Naruto walked up to the front paying no attention to his peers slowly inching away in fear. "Clone jutsu." The class was suddenly filled with about 20 Naruto's each giving a cold glare toward his classmates. They all gulped audibly.

After an hour everyone was finally finished and the students that had passed names had been called out. Of course, Naruto had been one of them and was currently dozing off as Iruka lectured the class about being genin. The blond was about to fall asleep when he heard something that caught his attention.

"What did you say" the blue eyed boy asked in his usual monotone voice.

"If you had been paying attention." Iruka quickly stopped when he noticed Naruto glaring at him, his killing intent rising. " I-I m-mean I said that y-you would be placed in teams of three, plus a jonin trainer."

"I see." The boy replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

'_Damn it! A team will only hold me back!'_

Mizuki noticed the look on the "demon brats" face.

'_Looks like the kyuubi doesn't want to be put on a team._' Thought Mizuki. The silver haired man smirked _'Maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_

When school was finally over the students began exiting the academy musing and talking about what it was going to be like once they started doing missions.

Naruto and Hinata walked toward their houses together not exchanging a single word. When they finally reached the Hyuuga mansion Hinata blushed and said a quick good bye while Naruto replied with his usual "Hn" and began to walk toward his apartment.

When the demon container was about 2 blocks away from the mansion he calmly said, "I know your there, you can come out now, Mizuki."

Said ninja jumped out of a nearby tree landing 5 ft behind of the blue-eyed boy. "Hello, Naruto." he said.

"What do you want?" said the blond without even sparing his old sensei a glance.

"I just wanted to talk. I heard that you didn't want to be put on a 3 man team, am I correct?" he replied.

Naruto was now interested but decided it would be best to be cautious. "Why? What is it to you?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just knew a way where you could become a genin without being part of a squad." stated the chunin.

"What do I have to do?" asked the genin. Mizuki grinned evilly…..

Iruka was laying in bed when suddenly Mizuki bursted though his door!

"Iruka! Naruto stole the forbidden scroll!" yelled the chunin.

"You mean the scroll of sealing!" replied the brown haired man.

"Yes! The Hokage order an immediate search for him!" At that they both ran out of the house to search for Naruto.

After about 20 minutes of searching throughout Kohana Iruka decided to check the forest. Not long after he found a panting Naruto on the forest floor wrapping up the forbidden scroll.

He jumped from the tree branch he was currently perched on and landed in front of small boy. "It's all over. He he he." Iruka chuckled with a demented look on his face."You're in big trouble now."

"What the hell are you talking about you fool!" I got the damn scroll and learned a technique, now I don't have to be part of a 3 man squad right?" scowled the annoyed blond.

"What who told you that?" asked a confused Iruka.

"Mizuki, you can ask him yourself, he's standing right behind you." explained the 12 year old.

When Iruka turned around he saw 8 shurikin heading straight for him. Without enough time to dodge he closed his eyes and put his arms defensively in front of him braced for the attack. After about 10 second the chunin noticed nothing happened and hesitantly opened his eyes to see a surprised Mizuki and an angry Nartuo standing in front of him with all eight shurikin held in his hands.

Mizuki quickly recomposed himself and yelled " Kyuubi why are you helping him!"

Naruto just stood there giving the chunin his famous glare. This had no effect on Mizuki since he exposed to it everyday. Instead it annoyed him taking it as a sign of disrespect. He pulled out a Chinese Star and yelled" I'll teach you to disrespect me! Die Nine tailed fox!" and threw the star at him with all his might.

Naruto just stood there ready to catch the projectile hurdling at him when something else happened. In an instant the boy was on the ground with Iruka over him the giant shurikin in his back. He coughed out some blood as Naruto asked with a hint of surprise "Why?"

The larger man smiled a small warm smile and explained "Because your a lot like me..cough…you d-didn't have..cough…a family to care f-for you and had to..cough…suffer. I'm sorry I wasn't …cough..there for you sooner…"at that the chunin passed out on top of Naruto.

Though he didn't show it the speech had really touched naruto and had earned Iruka a permanent spot on his "not to kill list". Though the boy was truly worried about his old sensei he was kind of happy how the events had turned out. With them out of the sight 3rd's crystal ball and Iruka passed out he could do what ever he wanted with silver haired man currently standing infront of him.

"Well looks like your little plan to steal the scroll failed." The boy suddenly said in a mocking voice.

"W-Wha..h-how did you k-now" stuttered the surprised chunin.

"I've known about your pitiful plan since the very beginning you fool! Why do you think I picked this isolated spot in the middle of the forest out of the 3rd's crystal balls sight?!? Huh? You see, you've actually helped me! This has given me the perfect excuse to steal the scroll and learn a few techniques that will help quicken my revenge on this damned village!" explained the kyuubi container with a menacing look on his face.

"Well, now that you know of my little secret I can't let you live."

Before the academy teacher had time to react Naruto threw a hard punch sending him flying toward a tree. Just before he hit it the blue eyed boy landed a hard kick to the side of the chunins face. When Mizuki tried to get up he suddenly felt a foot on his head.

The last words the poor man heard was Naruto's cold monotoned voice say "One down, a whole village to go."

With a chakra enhanced foot the boy smashed his sensei's head. Blood splattered allover the boy's orange cloths along with the forest floor around him. He walked towards Iruka and threw him over his shoulder. He then began walking back toward the village as the sun slowly rose signifying a new day.

As he walked he said in his mind _'Told you I could kill a chunin.'_

"**Yes, it seems I may have underestimated you kit." Bellowed the demon lord from his prison within the boy's mind.**

"**Maybe you will destroy the village, with my help of course."**

Naruto snickered _'I already told you once I won't be needing your help. Anyway don't try getting to friendly with me. No matter what you do you, you along with this pathetic excuse for a village will be crushed by me.'_

At that the conversation ended and Naruto continued his way toward the village.


	5. Meeting the Team

**Ch. 5 Meeting the Team**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sorry it took so long to update I've had a lot to do lately

"RING!" '_God damn it, fucking alarm' _Naruto thought to himself as he reluctantly climbed out of the old, worn out mattress. He made his way to the bathroom, took a quick shower and then began making his usual breakfast, ramen. The blond stuck the bowl of ramen into the microwave and impatiently waited for the 3 agonizing minutes it took to cook to end. As he sat there he quickly glance at his calendar. It read: July 13 genin orientation, new teams assigned. The blond sighed. Today was the day he would learn who he would be stuck with until he was promoted to chunin.

The boy had actually thought of many ways to get out of it such as "accidentally" killing his teammates, "persuading" the sensei he didn't need a team with a kunai and many, many explosive tags, "attempt" to assassinate the hokage, but after much debating he had finally decided the best was just to get to chunin as fast as possible.

All he could do now was hope he wasn't stuck with an annoying bitch like Sakura or an stuck up prick like Sasuke , and be put on the same team with someone he could tolerate, preferably Hinata.

The demon container quickly ate his meal and embarked his journey to the academy. As usual he ignored the cold glares he got from the villagers and slowly walked to his classroom. As soon as the boy entered he was greeted by the sound of two bickering girls.

"Move over Ino-pig, I was here first so I should get to sit next to sasuke!" a girl with pink bubble gum hair order.

"No way forehead girl, I obviously beat you here so I should get to sit next to sasuke. Replied the blond.

Said boy, Sasuke, just ignored them and continued to ponder about who he would be on his team.

Naruto made a quick mental note to kill them later as he strolled passed the two nuisances and took his usual seat next to Hinata.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." Said the shy hyuuga.

"Hn" the blond replied as he took his seat.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Iruka strolled into the noisy classroom holding a sheet of paper.

"O.k. class, we're going to announce the new genin teams, so pay attention." Announced the brown haired chunin.

"Team 10 is, Akimichi Choji ,Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru!"

"Great, I'm stuck with fatso and the lazyass" grumbled Ino.

Shikamaru merely sighed and murmured his signature phrase "Troublesome"

This continued for about 20 minutes until he got to the last two teams.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Sino, and Hyuuga Hinata!"

The Hyuuga heiress tilted her head in sorrow as she thought to herself '_I'm not on the same team as Naruto-kun'_

At the same time Naruto began pondering '_Crap! I'm not on the same team as hinata which can only mean that…..'_

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto!"

'_Damn……. I'm stuck with the prick and the bitch what's next a gray-haired one eyed pervert.' _

Just then in a swirl of wind and leafs a man with gray hair and one eye cover by his forehead protect appeared at the front of the room. Without looking up from his orange book he casually said, " I'm here for team 7."

'_Damn it…I hate it when I'm right…'_

On top of the roof…..

"O.k., now tell me your name, likes, dislikes and dreams." instructed the grey haired jonin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked a confused Sakura.

'_and she's suppose to be the smart one' _thought naruto.

"I mean what do you like to do? What do you want to do in the future?" the grey haired man nonchantly replied.

"Why don't you go first, to give us an example."

"O.k. then, I am Kakashi Hatake. I like lots of things and dislike lots of things too. As for my dream……I don't really feel like telling you." answered their sensei.

"Now, lets start with you, the emo on the right." ordered Kakashi.

The black haired boy grunted in disapproval at the comment but then continued to tell his introduction.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything in particular and hate many things. I don't have a dream because I will make it a reality to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." explained the Uchiha rather darkly.

'_An Uchiha, huh?' 'He seems promising' _thought Kakashi as he pointed to the pink haired girl sneaking peaks at the onyx eyes boy beside her. "Okay, Pinky, your next."

"Hai! I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…I mean who I like…." She snuck a glance at the black haired boy sitting next to her while giggling and then continued "My dreams for the future are….. She snuck another glance at Sasuke and squealed "and I hate Ino!"

'_Figures, girls her age are more interested in boys than being a ninja.'_

"Lastly you, blondy" said the pervert as he extended a finger toward Naruto.

The boy sent a cold glare at his new sensei and then proceeded to tell his introduction in his usual monotone voice. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like nothing and hate everyone and thing that is part of or resides in this village. As for my dream, I had one long ago but it was shattered by the pathetic worms you call citizens. Instead I now have a goal that you will all know in due time."

'_I'm going to have to watch this one, he could prove to be trouble'_

"Now that I have the displeasure of knowing you all we will began our first exercise tomorrow." Announced Kakashi.

Sakura's face instantly contorted into one of confusion while the other two held a calm exterior.

"What do you mean exercise? We did this stuff in the academy?" questioned the jade eyed girl.

The man in front of them instantly began chucking to himself menacingly. By this point even Sasuke and Naruto showed a sign of slight confusion.

"What are you laughing about you dumbass?" asked a perplexed Sasuke.

At this the chucking immediately stopped and the mask jonin looked up at them with a sickly happy look plastered on his face " Of the 27 students that passed the examine only 9 will be accepted as genin!" informed the now what seemed psycho sensei.

His expression changed to an amused one at the sight of a panicking Sakura. He then looked at Sasuke who showed a hint of worry and an unfazed Naruto.

'_Hmmmm… the blond seems unaffected by my words. Oh well I'll just have to change that tomorrow.' _thought Kakashi.

" **Hey kit? Aren't you in the least bit worried, if you don't pass this "exercise" your plans will be held back for at least 1 year" **questioned the Kyuubi.

The blond mentally shrugged and replied _'I could take on a chunin, beating joinin can't be much harder.'_

"**Heh, I'll be laughing when you get your ass beat down." **belowed the demon lord.

The blond ignored the last comment and returned to reality just in time to hear kakashi announce to meet him at training ground 8 at 6 O' clock sharp.

"Oh yea, and don't eat or you'll puke!" at that the former anbu vanished in a gust of wind and leaves.

As soon as their new sensei left the members of team 7 headed toward their homes to get an early night sleep for the "exercise" tomorrow.


	6. The Bell Test

**Ch 6 The Bell Test**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Three tired and currently annoyed genin sat in the middle of a clearing waiting for their late sensei to arrive. As they sat there Naruto suddenly pulled out an apple from his pocket and took a bite out of the delicious fruit.

In an act of bravery yet stupidity Sakura began yelling at the blond "Naruto! What are you doing, Kakashi told us not to-!" she immediately stopped as her gaze met two ice cold eyes. Suddenly everything around her began to turn black as she continued to start into the orbs that were currently piercing though her soul. She then found herself in a tundra where she was slowly freezing to death. Everything was blue, the same blue of his eyes. She slowly felt herself slipping into the darkness until….

The demon container decided to end her suffering and turned his head while explaining

"Telling us not to eat was obviously a trick. It was merely used to intimidate us and to weaken us for the "Exercise". Because of this, the dumbest thing you could do is actually listen to that pervert and end up failing."

"Very good Naruto, you saw right though my plan" Kakashi casually said as he suddenly appeared from behind the blond.

The blue eyed boy slightly jump while his two teammate showed expressions of obvious surprise.

'_I didn't even sense him. Maybe I should be more careful' _Naruto thought to himself as he turned to his sensei to here the rules for the "Exercise".

"Ok., the rules are real simple, I have two bells, your objective is to retrieve them. If you haven't noticed there are three of you which means one of you won't be able to get one. That person will be tied to one of these three posts and will have to watch me eat my lunch. The masked jonin explained in a slightly serious yet at the same time bored tone. "Oh yea, and if you can't get a bell by 12 o'clock you'll be sent back to the academy." Kakashi added nonchantely.

He was slightly amused at the shocked expressions plastered on his new apprentices face's.

"Ready……..START!" yelled the former anbu.

At that exact moment all three of the genins suddenly dispersed heading for cover.

'_Well it seems they know how to hide, but lets see how well they can fight, and more importantly, work together.' _As soon as he had finished that thought a huge mass of about 20 shuriken and kunai we're hurdling toward the gray haired pervert from all directions.

"Thump!" the projectiles all ended up being embedding in a log.

'_Hmmmm...interesting……judging from their locations in the log if I hadn't used the replacement jutsu I would have been hit in every vital part of my body including the heart lungs and liver.'_

'_Damn my attack failed…..I'll just have to try a new tactic' _thought a now frustrated Naruto.

The blond jump down from the tree he had been recently hiding in to confront his sensei from across the clearing.

"Your attacking from upfront? Despite your scores in the academy you seem to be quite stupid." Said the one eyed jonin.

The blue eyed boy simply smirked and before the masked man knew it there were shuriken hurdling at him from behind. He diverted his attention from the orange clad ninja for one second to catch the projectiles but that one second was all the blond needed.

He was suddenly above kakashi sending a hard drop kick toward the man's head. The jonin blocked the attack with his right hand while using his left to catch the shuriken that were aimed at his vital points.

Naruto then maneuvered his body so he was hanging upside down and reached for the bells. When his fingers barely grazed them the gray haired man jumped back effectively dodging the sharp projectiles that continued to fly from the trees. Sadly for him as soon as he touched the ground two hands grabbed his feet. He had no time to react as a naruto clone jump out of the ground sending an uppercut directed at the jonins chin, but he's not a jonin for nothing. Kakashi back flipped effectively dodging the second clone's attack while pulling the one holding his feet out of the ground. As soon as he landed, the masked man threw a couple of shuriken hitting both clones, causing them to poof with impact.

'_Woah, even Naruto couldn't get the bells! If he can't do it what chances do I have!' _thought a worried Sakura.

"……." Was all Sasuke had to say as he watched the battle taking place in front of him.

'_Damn…..I underestimated him. No matter, I'll just take this battle up a notch.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Ha! Yea right! How do you expect to destroy an entire village if you can't defeat one measly jonin!" Bellowed the kyuubi from his steel prison.**

Naruto simply ignored the demon lord and smirked, " You may have beaten two clones but try this!" The blond quickly made the correct hand seal and yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Suddenly a small army appeared before the lazy pervert. With a simple snap of the fingers the clones were charging toward their sensei. Kakashi expertly dodged and destroyed the bushins one by one but just when he was about to attack another a barrage of shurikens and kunais we're sent toward him. He flipped backward only to be forced to make another maneuver to dodge a clone flying from the ground. He was suddenly put on the defense as he continued to dodge the deadly projectiles coming from the trees and avoid the clones that continued to fly from the ground all while being chased by a small army of narutos.

'_Woah, Naruto actually might win this!' _Sakura thought to herself.

'_See I told you I could take on a jonin, now I just have to keep this up for a little while until he begins to tire then I'll strike using my best technique.'_

**The Kyuubi simply replied " Even IF you do manage to defeat him there is not a chance you will be able to kill off and army of jonin plus anbu AND the hokage with the aid of two of the legendary Sannins."**

Naruto simply ignored the last comment and continued his barrage.

'_It looks like I underestimated blondy, Oh well I'll have to end this now' Kakashi thought to himself._

The gray-haired man jumped about 20ft back successfully dodging any oncoming shuriken while getting out of the range of the clones hidden under the ground. He then flashed though a series of seals and yelled "Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

In an instant, fire balls flew in all directions destroying the clones hidden in the trees while dealing critical damage to the clone army.

After finishing his attack the jonin once again began flashing though seals and then yelled' "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" He then blew a massive fireball destroy any remaining clones and temporarily blinding kyuubi container. When the fire finally cleared Kakashi was no where to be found.

Naruto murmured to himself "Where the hell did-" just then he felt a hand on his foot and in a matter of seconds his entire body, minus his head, was underground. The boy instantly began wiggling in an attempted to free himself from the ground.

Kakashi crouched down until he was eye level with the orange clad ninja and simply stated, "No use in struggling, you won't be getting out of there for a while." He then stood straight up and disappeared in a gust of wind and leafs.

'_I can't believe it! There's no way we can beat Kakashi!' _ screamed sakura in her mind.

Sasuke simply left to pursuit his sensei while Naruto just smirked.

While ignoring the now hysterically laughing demon he thought to himself _' Oh, don't count me out yet Kakashi. This is only the beginning.' _He then proceeded to dig himself out of his dirt prison.


	7. Team Up or Die

Ch.7 Team Up or Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been kin of busy and pretty lazy….

Anyway I wouldn't finished this chapter if it wasn't for **7sins7lies** asking me to continue.

I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story especially:

**lone-wolf987, Taco-chan, ShadowNeji, Caliecookie1991, and gof22**

Now on to the story!

After our favorite blond hero had finally dug himself out of his dirt prison, he began searching for Kakashi and Sasuke.

'_Damn…..I don't have much time left, but I need to see what Sakura and Sasuke can do before I can actually put my plan to action.'_

Just as he had finished that thought he came to the edge of another clearing only to see the beginning of the duel between Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Don't underestimate me I'm not like the others." said Sasuke as he fingered the shuriken in his back pouch. The masked pervert just ignored what his student had to say and continued to read his favorite novel (porno) Icha Icha Paradise. Annoyed by this, the raven haired boy drew out his ninja stars and flung them at the gray haired man. The pervert was about to catch them, when he noticed a kunai with a burning paper attached to it. He jumped back just in time to escape the explosion, but this is just what the Uchiha wanted. The boy quickly threw a kunai at a rope which caused a series of projectiles to fly at the former anbu. The masked man maneuvered out of the way only to have to block a punch thrown by Sasuke. The raven haired boy then kicked to side of his sensei's head which was easily blocked. Using the situation to his advantage, he dove for the bells only to have his face meet the jonins knee, sending flying about 10ft away.

"SA-!" Sakura yelled but was quickly stopped when she felt a hand covering her mouth from behind .She then heard a voice whisper in her ear menacingly "Shut the fuck up before I slit your throat."

The bubble gum haired girl turned around only to freeze in fear as she met the cold hard eyes of Naruto. "Don't EVER reveal your position to your enemy! You got that!" lectured the orange clad ninja. She quickly nodded in fear and visibly relaxed when she saw Naruto returned his attention to the battle taking place in front of them.

As the Uchiha flew though the air he ran though a series of seals and yelled, "Fire style: Fire Ball jutus!" A mid sized fire ball rocketed toward their sensei who was quickly covered in flames. When the fire finally cleared Sasukes onyx eyes scanned the area to find the gray haired pervert was no where to be found. Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg

'_shit….'_

That's right, the great Sasuke ending up in the exact same predicament as Naruto, a bodiless head being mocked by an old pervert.

"Are you sure your so different?" questioned Kakashi in a mocking tone. The raven haired boy simply responded with a grunt.

When the gray haired pervert finally left Naruto choose to appear before the "great" Uchiha.

"What the hell do you want?" growled Sasuke.

"I need your help in a plan." The blond replied

The raven haired boy scoffed, "Why would I ever help you?"

The demon boy's face suddenly broke into a menacing smile as he put his foot on top of the neck deep buried boy, "Because unless you help me, I will crush skull. So are you gonna cooperate or would you prefer to die?"

For a split second Sasuke's face displayed utter fear but that was quickly replaced by a calm expression as he slowly nodded.

The blue eyed boy smirked, "Good, meet me by the starting point in 10 minutes to discuss the plan. I'll go fetch Sakura."

He then began to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned his head toward the now struggling boy, "One more thing…." Sasuke suddenly stopped his wiggling to look at his "comrade".

"If you don't show up on time, I will personally hunt you down and kill you…"

At that the orange clad ninja disappeared into the forest to search for his last teammate.

10 minutes later……

As Naruto and Sakura waited by the posts for the last member to arrive, the blond quickly explained to the emerald eyed girl her role in his strategy.

Just as he finished the Uchiha appeared leaning against a near by tree.

"SASUKE!" screeched the Sakura.

The onyx eyed boy simply ignored her as he asked, "So dobe, whats your plan?" He visibly winced when he was answered by a cold glare but quickly returned to a calm exterior.

As Sakura sat in-between the two boys she thought to herself _'Who was the idiot who paired these guys together?' _

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto say " Sakura get in your position while I have a word with Sasuke." She quickly nodded in fear and fled into the brush.

When she disappeared, the blond made his way toward the raven haired boy. When he was right infront of him the blue eyed boy grabbed his neck and slammed him against the tree. Sasuke tried freeing himself but that only caused the demon boy to squeeze harder.

"Now listen to me you inferior worm. As long as I'm on this team I'm not going to take any shit from you got it!?!" spat the infuriated ninja.

"**That's it kit, kill him, KILL HIM!" chanted the Kyuubi.**

Naruto ignored the demon lord as he watched Sasuke's trembling form nod.

"Good." said the blond as he dropped him and proceeded to explain his strategy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_hmmmmm….where could those three be? I haven't been attacked for what? 40 minutes and their running out of time..' _ thought Kakashi as he glanced at the alarm clock to see they had exactly 23 minutes left to get a bell.

'_oh well I better go find-' _the former anbu's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a barrage of skurikens speed toward him from the surrounding forest.

The masked jonin easily caught the metallic stars and then strangely enough yelled yet still in a bored tone"Your gonna have to try harder then that!"

Just as he finished that statement the gray haired pervert was forced to back flip to avoid a naruto clone flying from the ground. As soon as he landed, another one began to rise from under his feet only to have its head crushed by the masked pervert's foot. He then pulled out the newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise and began to read.

"Your going to have to do better then that!"

Suddenly five Naruto's sprang from the earth forming a mid-air circle around their sensei. The bushins then proceeded to fall onto the lazy man in a barrage of punches and kicks.

Kakashi easily destroyed the first clone but was quite surprised when his hand went right though the second. Using his surprise to their advantage, the remaining three clones attacked all at once causing the one eyed man to have to block with three of his limbs. Sadly for kakashi this left him balancing on one leg leaving the closet pervert open to any attack.

His eyes slightly widened when kunai and skurikens were flung at him from all directions not to mention an army of about 100 narutos emerged from the ground and surrounding brush forming a semi circle around him.

In one swift motion he destroyed the 3 clones holding him down and successfully deflected the oncoming skurikens. The jonin then proceeded to flash though a series seals until he heard someone yell "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" from the surrounding forest.

Kakashi quickly jumped out of the way only to be met by a squad of clones. The first and second were real but he quickly discover the 3rd was just another illusion. After a quick examination he notice some clones moved more agile and moved in a more feminine motion, it was at that point he realized what was going on.

'_Ah ,I see, Naruto could never do the clone jutsu only shadow clone, so he had Sakura make illusional clones and transform them into him to catch me off guard. Heh, pretty clever but not clever enough.'_

The new sensei began destroying the clones on by one as he dodged the oncoming projectiles and fireballs, but despite his efforts he was still being driven back at a slow but steady pace.

Just as he was about to destroy another clone he suddenly heard one yell "NOW!"

As soon as the bushin screamed the command, two kunai attached to chakra strings flew out from opposite sides of the forest and effectively tied the jonin to a near by tree. Then Sakura and Sasuke emerged from opposite sides of the forest, holding the end of the string and proceeded to securely tie it into a tight knot.

When they finally finished, all of the clones disappeared with a "poof" to reveal the real naruto standing in the middle of the clearing with a smirk on his face. To say Kakashi was surprised was a complete understatement!

"Get Ready fool, I'm gonna test my newest jutsu on you!" boasted Naruto as blue chakra began to surround his right fist. The blond then proceeded to spin his left hand around it causing the energy to spin until the chakra began taking the form of a drill.

The blue eye boy then started his assault by charging at his sensei quickly picking up speed. Once he was about 15ft away from him, the boy proceeded to jump 10ft into the air and pull his fist back to prepare for his attack. As the demon boy enclosed him, kakashi braced himself for the blow.

The blond launched his chakra encased fist at the masked mans face while he yelled "Chakra drill!"

The attack then collided with its target, the point landing right between the gray haired man's eyes as it drilled it's way though his skull. Blood was spilling everywhere as it bored deeper and deeper until the drill exploded causing Naruto fly about 10 ft back, leaving a headless Kakashi.

After he landed, Naruto took a good look to examine his work when he suddenly heard the ear piecing sound of Sakura screeching, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"

He glanced over at her to see she was terrified while Sasuke had an uneasy expression on his face. The boy just responded by pointed at Kakashi's decapitated body. She gave him a questioning look and glanced over to where the body last was to see it wasn't there! Instead it was replaced by a log with the top part completely blown off!

"REPLACEMENT JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
